Modern video surveillance systems provide features to assist those who desire safety or security. One such feature is automated monitoring of the video created by surveillance cameras. A video surveillance system may include a video processor to detect when events occur in the videos created by a surveillance camera system.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.